


You Saved Me (Caleb Widogast/Reader)

by Hollywood_Hope



Series: Critical Role One shots [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27806332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollywood_Hope/pseuds/Hollywood_Hope
Summary: A Caleb Widowgast/reader oneshot. Based on a prompt found on pinterest.
Relationships: Caleb Widogast/Reader
Series: Critical Role One shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034520
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	You Saved Me (Caleb Widogast/Reader)

“He’s… He’s dead.” I whispered staring at the dead man laying on the ground in front of me. Despite a trail of death following me, I had never seen someone fall in front of me. 

Caleb gently grabbed my hand and helped me up. “He was trying to hurt you.” His voice was surprisingly calm.

“I… I know.” My voice was still barely over a whisper. Caleb pulled me into his arms. 

“I had to do it. I can’t- I can’t let anything happen to you. I had to-” His voice was shaking more and more with every word.

“Hey, hey!” I interrupted him, “look at me.” I gently grabbed his bearded face with my hand. “I know, okay? That motherfucker was going to kill me.” He laughed at my word choice. I slowly stepped out of his arms. “You saved me. I’m just… shit. I’m just shocked, I guess.” I ran a hand through my hair. This was so much to process. 

Caleb took a step forward and took my free hand in his. “But not scared?” Even though he was trying to hide it, I could see the fear in his eyes.

I laughed slightly. “Of you? Never.” A smile spread over as relief filled him. He pulled me into his chest closing the little gap between us. I took advantage of this and kissed his lips. He let out a shocked breath before deepening the kiss. 

I didn’t think I was going to have my first kiss in the cave of a dragon surrounded by dead bodies. But it couldn’t have been more perfect. His beard tickled my chin and lips the deeper the kiss got. 

“Hey love birds!” Beau yelled from across the cave. “We got a dragon to slay! So stop eating each other’s faces!” Caleb and I pulled away to face our friends. 

“Beau! You ruined their moment!” Jester yelled, punching Beau’s arm. 

“She’s got a point though,” Fjord said, putting an arm on Jester’s shoulder so she would stop hitting Beau. 

I turned to Caleb to see a smile on his face as he tried to contain his laughter. “Shall we join them, love?” Caleb looked over to me surprised, but just smiled and placed a kiss on my forehead.

“We shall.” He whispered in my ear before scooping me up in his arms. I screamed with laughter. Caleb ran over to the others before putting me down. Jester tackled me in a hug while Nott high fived Caleb.

“Please tell me I get to plan your wedding!” Jester squealed. I turned to Caleb beet red, looking for some help.

“Let’s get out of this alive before we make any promises.” Caleb winked before walking next to Fjord into the cave.


End file.
